


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by JacobSeedsWife



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Knife Play, Knife fighting, M/M, Multi, Sexual tension?, Violence, forced sexual moves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobSeedsWife/pseuds/JacobSeedsWife
Summary: You escaped from John’s bunker, but he’s right behind you....





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

I was barely able to see an inch in front of me as I ran through the forest close to John’s bunker. I have no idea how, but luck was with me in that moment as I slipped past John and escaped. But I fear that my luck ran out the second I left the door, the hurried sound of John’s boots stomping up the stairs behind me. I swung with my pocket knife at branches, running down the hill in an attempt at an escape. “Fuck!” I screamed too late, falling over a short ledge in front of me. Grass, leaves, and twigs flew all around me as my body twirled, falling down. I groaned loudly as my back landed against the soft grass and mud in the forest. “For fuck sakes...” I muttered, laying there for a second. Maybe my pure stupidity was overlooked and he ran the other way.  
“How could you fuck up so bad, Deputy...?” The sultry accent slipped through as a pair of footsteps landed next to me. “Guess karmas a bitch, I guess...” I muttered, opening my eyes slowly as I glanced up. I was blinded by his glistening blue eyes, the moon hitting them just right as he looked down at me, the look of pure disappointment. He reached down and grabbed my arm, jerking me up and tossing me. “You want freedom? Fine. Fight for it, you despicable heretic...” He muttered, pulling out his own switchblade from his pocket, flicking it open. “Let me guess... custom Gucci?” I teased, opening my blade.  
Without missing a beat, he swung down, stepping forward. Like my body knew, my arms swung up and caught his mid swing, stepping back. My eyes widened, swinging my arm down, but his arm swung to block mine. We both looked up, our eyes locking. “Deputy.... just give in...” he spat out, a sneering look glaring back at me. “Rot in hell.”  
I swung my foot forward, swinging to kick him, but his hand swung up, snatching my ankle in the air.  
And like that, we continued this for what seemed like hours. In perfect unison in the moonlight, a sick and demented dance of our own, our bodies matching the rhythms of each other.  
A slow dance of wrath in the dark.  
“I wish you would see..” John grunted, grabbing my shoulders and slamming me into a tree. “You belong to me. You were made for me!” He grabbed my shirt, tearing it open. I gasped loudly, looking up at him. His eyes widened as he looked down in awe. “No!” I screamed, slashing my knife against his cheek. He let out a yell as he fell back, landing against a tree behind him. I painted roughly, watching the small trickles of red wander down his face, wandering to his lips.  
He looked back at me, a serious look in his eyes as he slowly licked the blood from his lips, smirking. “Don’t tease...” He seductively said as he stepped forward, taking his pistol out. Before I could react, his swung his hand down with the pistol.  
Our dance came to an end for now.


End file.
